Um Dia de Verão
by Lily Dany Potter
Summary: O que pode acontecer em um belo dia de verão, perto do lago, com os Marotos e seus amigos? -Onefic (desculpinha, errei)Marotos - Minha primeira fic! - Comentem e deixem uma iniciante feliz!


_**Um Dia de Verão**_

O Sol brilhava fortemente naquele primeiro dia de verão. Daqui a alguns dias, Hogwarts estaria praticamente vazia, pois entraria as férias, e só ficariam os professores, fantasmas e outras criaturas lá. O Sol refletia na superfície do lago, onde a lula-gigante remexia alguns tentáculos, mais ao fundo do lago. Na beira, havia três garotas.

Tinham tirado os sapatos e as meias e agora refrescavam os pés na água. Primeiro, havia uma morena, de cabelos lisos até o pescoço, de rosto redondo que simpatizava com todos, e olhos também pretos, Alice Warren. Ao seu lado, uma ruiva, de cabelos ondulados que caíam até seus ombros, e olhos amendoados verdes, Lílian Evans. E por último, uma garota de cabelo castanho claríssimos que iam até o meio da cintura e olhos castanho-esverdeados, Emelina Vance.

Estavam conversando sobre os últimos dias em Hogwrats, pois elas estavam no sétimo e último ano na escola, e teriam que aprender a viver sozinhas, e trabalhar. Alice queria ser auror, igual a seu namorado, Frank Longbottom. Lílian, curandeira. E Emelina, trabalhar no Ministério. Estavam entretidas na conversa, que não perceberam que os Marotos, Frank e alguns outros amigos estavam entrando silenciosamente no lago.

Esperem aqui... Vou jogar Lílian no lago – Tiago Potter, moreno alto, de cabelos negros e despenteados, com óculos na frente de um belo par de olhos castanho-esverdeados, informou e foi em frente.

Boa! Também vou fazer isso – Frank concordou e seguiu Tiago.

Peraí, você conseguiu se tornar amigo dela, e vai fazer isso? Endoidou, Pontas? Ela vai ficar furiosa!– exclamou outro moreno, de olhos azuis e cabelo negro como o breu, que caiam charmosamente em seus olhos, Sirius Black.

Eu sei. – disse Tiago e continuou a andar.

Como vamos fazer isso, sem que elas nos percebam?

Já sei! – Tiago fez um sinal pra Frank segui-lo, saiu do lago, sendo observado pelos outros Marotos, Sirius, Remo Lupin e Pedro Pettigrew; e pelos seus outros amigos, Edgar Bones e Gideão Prewett. Enquanto estavam saindo da beira do lago, Gideão os alcançou.

Er... Acho que também vou... – disse, totalmente corado.

Emelina? – Tiago indagou, com um sorriso malicioso.

Er... É. – finalmente respondeu.

Ahh, isso que é mostrar que vocês gostam delas! – uma voz aproximou deles. Remo vinha acompanhado pelo outros.

Querido Remo, elas irão adorar... Está calor – Tiago exclamou, zombando.

Pode adorar, mas antes ela vai te matar – Sirius falou e virando-se para Gideão, terminou – E isso é pra você também, Emelina sabe que você gosta dela?

Não, mas logo saberá. – respondeu com uma piscadela.

Pra quem ia somente entrar no lago pra se refrescar – Edgar comentou, rindo.

Tiago, Frank e Gideão foram andando por trás delas e se abaixaram. Quando elas perceberam, os três, ao mesmo tempo as empurraram. As três caíram no lago fazendo espirrar água por tudo quanto é lado. Os meninos começaram a gargalhar.

POTTER! – Lílian que reparara, dentro da água, quem a empurrara, gritou.

Sim? – perguntou Tiago, fazendo uma cara de inocente.

Seu... seu...

Enquanto isso, Alice ria muito, e pedia pra Frank entrar no lago também. Emelina, que nada tinha entendido, ficou ali sentada no lago enquanto Gideão entrava no lago pra explicar tudo e contar seus sentimentos.

Ah, Lílian vai dizer que não gostou?

Ah... Bem... Tá bom! Gostei sim, Tiago – admitiu uma encharcada Lílian – Mas, agora, chega disso, e me ajuda a levantar.

Tiago foi até ela e estendeu a mão, meio contrariado, queria, como Alice fez, que ela o chamasse pra entrar no lago. Mas, como ficava bobo perto dela, não percebeu o olhar que ela tinha. E de repente...

BUUUMMM!

Ela o puxara pra dentro do lago, de certa forma, ela também o chamou, mas de um jeito diferente.

Haha! – ria Lílian, junto com todos os outros. Tiago caiu desajeitado no lago, fazendo seus óculos voarem de sua face, e tinha uma cara de falsa magoação.

Que foi, Tiaguito? Não gosta que alguém faça brincadeirinhas com você? – zombou Lílian, rindo.

Não é isso. Eu quis te ajudar, já que está calor e você estava somente com os pés na água, queria te ajudar... E é assim que você me retribui? – fazendo beicinho, enquanto procurava os óculos.

Sim! – disse alegremente.

Hey! Vocês montam uma festa e não chamam a gente? – perguntou Sirius, entrando no lago, acompanhado pelos demais.

Mas tá faltando a comida para se tornar realmente festa...- lamentou Pedro.

Ah, Pedro! Comida? Agora? Neste calor, no lago? – Remo perguntou.

É, sorvete...

Nisso você tá certo... – e abaixando a voz disse somente pra Rabicho – depois a gente chama eles e vamos à cozinha.

Boa idéia, Aluado.

Mas, Sirius, não devem ter chamado a gente porque deve ser uma festa só de casais... – Edgar comentou, um pouco alto pra todos ali ouvirem. Alice e Frank que já estavam abraçados, sorriram. Emelina e Gideão sorriram timidamente, corados. Tiago, também sorriu, mas Lílian...

Quê? Você está se referindo a mim e o Ti-...

É sim, amor – interrompeu Tiago, rindo.

Somos amigos! – disse ela, somente pra ele – Mas peraí, Emelina e Gideão também não estão juntos, quer dizer que eles...?

Sim, então a gente também podia... – Tiago se aproximou de Lílian, porém ela se afastou e jogou água nele.

Hey! Eu já tô sem óculos e você ainda joga água em mim?

Ahh, então você tá procurando por isso? – perguntou Lílian, alegremente, sacudindo os óculos dele nas mãos.

Valeu, Lílian – ele foi até ela pra pegar, mas ela se afastou – Valeu por achar, agora pode me dar.

Não.

Devolve...

Não...

Devolve...

Não, não...

Devolve, Evans!

Rindo Lílian, jogou os óculos pra longe, caindo no meio do lago.

NÃO! Tá doida, Lily? – Tiago foi nadando até onde tinha caído os óculos. Frank e Alice, que se beijavam, pararam. Emelina e Gideão, que estavam conversando timidamente, também. Os outros garotos que estavam fazendo guerra de água, paralisaram ao vê-los.

Tiago parou de nadar, ao ter uma idéia. Voltando, disse:

Você jogou, vá pegar.

Não sou seu elfo-doméstico pra fazer isso – retorquiu Lílian.

Vai pegar, sim! Vem comigo! – Tiago pegou o braço de Lílian e nadou junto com ela até lá, ouvindo reclamações dela, e risadas dos outros.

Ah, Tiago me solta, só paguei por você ter me jogado no lago... Estamos quites.

Mas eu preciso ver. Então... onde você jogou?

Não sei...

Ah, Lílian! Deve ser por aqui. Espera aí, vou mergulhar.

Não! Tá fundo demais aqui! Deve estar lá muito no fundo...

Mas eu preciso deles... – com isso, mergulhou. Procurou, mas não via direito por causa da água, também não via por causa dos óculos.

Lily, por favor, mergulha pra mim, e vê se você acha? Não tô vendo nada.

Contrariada, Lílian mergulhou. Também procurou, mas nada. Quando estava subindo pra respirar, o viu, em cima de uma pedra.

Tiago, tá por ali, em cima de uma pedra...

Valeu. – ele novamente mergulhou.

Porém, como ele não sabia direito onde estava, ela mergulhou logo atrás.

O que ela foi fazer? – Pedro perguntou.

Ela deve ter achado os óculos dele – concluiu Sirius.

Nossa, eu vi esses dois se tornarem amigos, mas não pensei que brincariam deste jeito, sem bem que acho que eles queriam ficar sozinhos... – comentou Alice.

É, para Lílian jogar longe os óculos dele... – terminou Emelina, o pensamento da amiga.

Não achei... - Tiago levantou pra respirar vendo Lílian também subir.

Tiago, tá ali! – e apontou – Vem junto. – e mergulhou novamente.

Lá embaixo da água, estava meio escuro mais ainda podiam ver, pedras com lodo, pequenos peixes, plantas verde-claras... Lílian apontou e Tiago viu os óculos, nadando até lá par pegá-los, e ela subiu até a superfície.

Brigado por ajudar. Se bem que não precisaria ajudar se não tivesse jogado...

É, desculpa...

Tudo bem, mas olha onde a gente está, no meio do lago!

Somente agora que tinham percebido que não dava mais pé, e que ao longe viam a lula-gigante e ao outro extremo seus amigos.

Melhor nadarmos até lá. Vem. – novamente Tiago pegou o braço de Lílian, mas seus óculos estavam escorregadios, por causa do lodo. – Ah!

Novamente os óculos se encontravam no lago. Como um só, ambos mergulharam para pegar. Tiago foi mais rápido e os pegou, mas Lílian estava bem perto dele. Não tinham reparado com estavam perto para resgatar os óculos. Percebendo isso, e tendo uma idéia rápida, se aproximou de Lílian e selou seus lábios no dela. Ela não sabia o que fazer, mas que sabia que era muito bom sentir os lábios dele nos seus e que ainda estavam debaixo d'água, dando um toque diferente, ela o deixou aprofundar o beijo, mas não pôde durar muito tempo, pois precisavam respirar novamente.

Subindo pra superfície, viram que ainda estavam abraçados. Soltaram-se rapidamente, sendo que Lílian corava furiosamente e Tiago sorria. Nadaram até a beira, mas não saíram do lago, pois todos seus amigos ainda estavam lá.

O que é vocês dois tanto faziam lá, no meio do lago? Sorte que a lula-gigante estava longe... – Emelina disse, se aproximando deles, com Gideão a abraçando.

Pegando os óculos de Tiago. – contou Lílian sem corar pela mentira e pelo o que aconteceu, e puxando Emelina pra um lado, a soltando de Gideão, perguntou – Você e Gideão...?

A outra confirmou com a cabeça, sorrindo. Voltaram até onde todos estavam.

Lílian, não sabia que você tinha um lado maroto! – exclamou Sirius – Fazer isso com o pobre Pontas... Depois pensávamos que era santa!

Eu nunca disse que era – disse Lílian, piscando, na qual todos riram.

É, a Lílian se revelou. – Edgar comentou, rindo com os demais.

Não, sempre fui assim, vocês que nunca tinham reparado...

Hey, Pontas, o que aconteceu? Vocês demoraram muito e vi que quando vocês dois levantaram estavam abraçados? – murmurou Sirius para Tiago.

Nada.

Não venha mentir pro seu amigo aqui!

Nada de que eu não gostaria, e me arrisco dizer, que ela também...

Aha! – exclamou Sirius um "pouco alto demais" e todos se viraram pra eles – Que foi? – perguntou inocentemente pra os outros.

Gente, tô saindo. Boa idéia de vocês, mas é melhor eu ir... Não sei como ainda não pegaram a gente aqui... - Gideão disse, saindo do lago e ajudando Emelina a sair também.

Pelo contrário, não sei com os monitores não reclamaram, não brigaram e como se divertiram aqui com a gente... – observou Sirius, olhando de Remo para Lílian e dela para ele. Ambos sorriram timidamente, mas Remo disse.

Ainda temos tempo pra dar detenções a vocês... Ninguém acreditaria que nós também entramos e só _vocês_ entraram, né, Lílian?

Concordo, Remo.

Então- desconversou Edgar – vamos indo... - e foi seguido por Alice, Frank, Pedro e Sirius.

É melhor entrarmos, não? – Remo perguntou, saindo e olhando pra os dois amigos.

Lógico! – Lílian queria ficar longe de Tiago, e também ela poderia levar bronca – Hey! – Ela estava saindo quando um par de braços a puxou novamente para o lago – Seu doido! Solta, Tiago, vamos entrar.

Sim, vamos, mas só depois de um negócio que não aproveitamos direito.

O quê? – ela indagou, em tom de desafio.

Isso – e de novo, a beijou. Agora o beijo pode ser duradouro, ela o abraçou pelo pescoço e fazia suas mãos passearem pelo cabelo do garoto, e ele a segurava pela cintura, correndo as mãos pelas costas dela.

Pronto! – depois que se separou – Agora podemos ir – Ela segurou na mão dele estendida, e saiu do lago.

Emburrada, ela saiu na frente dele. Ele correu um pouco chegando até ela, e a abraçando por trás.

Não foge, Lily. Que foi? Não gostou? Desculpe...

NãoÉ, que, ahh...

Você não queria me beijar? – ele indagou, parando e a virando para ficarem de frente para o outro, a olhando.

Ela desviou o olhar para o chão – Não Tiago, não é isso.

Então o que é?

É que a gente é amigo...

Você sabe que eu não te quero como amiga... e sim como namorada...

Ela levantou o rosto, franzindo a testa – Isso é um pedido de namoro?

Sim, mas se você não quer, podemos continuar a ser somente am-... – ele não terminou a frase, pois Lílian tinha se pendurado no pescoço dele e o beijou.

Ow! – se separaram do beijo e estavam abraçados – Isso é um sim? – perguntou, confuso.

Uhum.

Ele sorriu, o mais belo sorriso que dera em sua vida e abraçou forte ela. – Você não sabe o quanto ansiei por isso!

Ela riu – Agora é sério, vamos entrar. – E continuaram a andar para o castelo, mas estavam tão felizes que não fizeram o que seus amigos tinham feito. Não tinham feito um feitiço para secar, então entraram molhados no saguão, onde passava a profª. McGonagall.

Senhor Potter! Senhorita Evans! O que fazem encharcados assim? Expliquem-se! – ordenou ela, severamente.

Olharam-se e Tiago começou.

Estávamos na beira do lago e escorreguei e cai no lago, mas meus óculos saíram voando e caíram no meio do lago...

E como sou monitora e estava por perto, percebi que Potter precisava de ajuda, entrei no lago e procuramos os óculos. – terminou a idéia de Tiago.

A profª. McGonagall os observou por um momento, e mesmo em sua face severa, podia-se perceber um pequeno sorriso no canto da boca.

Está bem, mas como entraram no lago, o que é proibido – e nisso seus olhos se deterão em Lílian – vou tirar 10 pontos de cada da Grifinória e não faça essa cara Evansé melhor do que uma detenção. Agora vão. – terminou a professora, e saiu andando.

Olharam-se novamente, sorrindo, e foram, de mãos dadas, para a Torre da Grifinória. Tinham que contar o acontecido para os amigos. E que tudo isso aconteceu em um belo dia de verão.


End file.
